


pieces coming together

by marvelthismarvelthat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/pseuds/marvelthismarvelthat
Summary: A series of true drabbles for aosficnet2's July true drabble challenge.Pairings denoted in the chapter titles.





	1. static quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> static quake + “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Daisy breathed a heavy sigh, shifting closer to Lincoln. “We have a team dinner to go to in like fifteen minutes, remember?”

They were laying in bed, curled into each other’s embrace under the blankets, foreheads touching. It was quiet and peaceful and intimate. If Daisy was being honest, part of her did want to stay like this forever. Her bones felt heavy and Lincoln made for a very cozy space heater.

But the team was only ever all together on rare occasions these days, and she didn’t want to miss it. She and Lincoln could come back to their snuggling later that evening.

Lincoln shrugged, giving her a lopsided smirk. “We’ll skip it.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “You know Coulson will come and physically drag us out of bed if we miss it. He’s insistent that we all celebrate together today.”

Plus, the image of Coulson barging in indignantly because they were late for dinner might be somewhat hilarious to her, but it wasn’t exactly how she wanted this moment to end either.

“It’s _your_ birthday,” He poked her ribs, chuckling as she let out an indignant squeal and squirmed away. “You can do whatever you want.”

Daisy rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder. “Yeah, dummy, I know. And what I want is to have dinner with my friends… and to watch you squirm under May’s glare.”

“Oh ha-ha. Glad May constantly shooting me the murder glare is funny to you.” He drew her closer, rubbing his nose against hers. “But okay, fine. What the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets.”

Daisy smiled contently, letting her eyes fall shut again. “Right now I just want five more minutes of this. Then I want to go eat cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	2. may & daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic!maydaisy + "i need a hug"

“Daisy, wait.”

Of course May had followed her.

Daisy had all but run away from the hangar when they’d gotten back to base. After the week they’d had, running around with _Sarge_ , trying to stop the world from ending _again_ , she just hadn’t been able to handle it anymore.

Just the sight of him had her insides churning.   
She couldn’t go back.

“I can’t go back in there, May. I’m sorry.” Daisy wrung her hands, taking an audibly shaky breath. She knew May must be disappointed. “It’s just— it’s too much. Seeing him— his face. I can’t, please.”

May met her eyes, taking her in for a second before her shoulders sagged almost unnoticeably. “It’s okay.”

“What?”

“It’s _okay_. It’s okay to hate that he has his face. It’s okay to be afraid he’s going to taint your memory of him.” May paused, looking down at the ground and working her jaw. “You don’t have to go anywhere near him. I’ll handle that. I just came to make sure you were alright.”

Daisy’s heart ached at her words. May was hurting over Sarge’s presence too, but here she was, offering to shoulder the emotional burden of dealing with Coulson’s evil dopplegänger so Daisy wouldn’t have to.

It made Daisy want to cry all over again.

“I don’t even think I understand what I’m feeling right now.” Daisy swallowed, dropping her own gaze and willing herself not to let the tears fall. “I just want him back.”

“I know.” May stepped closer, placing a gentle hand on Daisy’s arm. “What do you need?”

Daisy chuckled somewhat breathlessly. “I think I just need a hug.”

The corners of May’s mouth lifted in the shadow of a smile, before she gently drew Daisy in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day.


	3. quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quakerider + "did you do something different to your hair?"

“Did you do something different with your hair?”

Daisy scoffed in disbelief, looking up from her pile of paperwork. “You’re joking, right? Dude, I bleached my hair and got purple highlights.”

Robbie managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds, before smirking. ”I may have a vengeance demon in me, but I’m not blind.”

“Uh, okay. What exactly does one thing even have to do with the other?”

“Nothing really, it made more sense before I said it out loud.” Robbie crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, watching her with a pensive look on his face. “I like the purple, don’t know about the blonde.”

Daisy’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “I’m sorry, did you undergo a personality change while in hell? Also, I didn’t ask.”

Robbie chuckled. “No, but being in those places teaches you to have fun when you can.”

Silence fell over them, both immediately sobered by the reminder of just where Robbie had been for the past two years.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Daisy smiled genuinely, meeting his eyes. “Even if you are being weird.”

He grasped her hand, holding on like she was a lifeline . “I’m glad I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	4. quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quakerider + "i'm pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of [ the silvia verse ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990405)

“Robbie, I— I need to tell—”

Robbie felt a flash of panic cross over him as Daisy fell silent, snapping her jaw shut and avoiding his eyes. He didn’t know Daisy very well if he was being honest, but he knew enough to know that she was confident and self assured—only ever nervous enough to stumble over her words when something was wrong.

“What is it? Is your team okay? Is Gabe—”

“They’re fine! They’re all fine.” Daisy interrupted, making a dismissive gesture with her hands. “I— It’s me.”

Robbie’s brow furrowed in confusion, his alarm lessening. She was here talking to him, so it couldn’t be _that_ bad. “Okay, what about you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I think. I just—” Daisy bit her lip and took a steadying breath, cursing herself for not being able to keep it together long enough to get the words out. “I’m pregnant.”

The air rushed out of him like he’d been punched in the gut. “You’re pregnant?!”

He felt as if floor had been pulled out from underneath him, leaving him in a perpetual free fall. The only reason Daisy would be telling him this was because the baby was his. He hadn’t even thought it was possible for him to have children.

Daisy nodded, keeping her eyes downcast and willing herself not to shed any tears in front of him. This wasn’t planned. It wasn’t even a happy accident. She and Robbie could barely even be considered friends. It’d just been a one night stand between two people who wanted to feel something other than pain.

Kids hadn’t even been in the cards for her. Not any time soon anyway.

Robbie cleared his throat as he wrung his hands. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	5. static quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> static quake + "do you trust me?" 
> 
> **includes mild sexual content

“Do you trust me?”

Daisy giggled, half breathless, half nervous as she watched sparks dance over Lincoln’s fingers. “Yes. But this is a little out there, even for me.”

“Seriously?” Lincoln laughed, the electricity on his fingers disappearing as his hand dropped to her knee. “I let you use your powers on me last week! How is _this_ too far out there?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, shoving at him with her foot. “That was _your_ idea! And also _my_ powers are just vibrations. Not literal electricity.”

Lincoln raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her, slyly trailing his hand up the inside of her thigh. “You say that as if your powers can’t snap cement like a twig.”

“Okay, fine. Fair point.” Daisy shuddered as static tickled her skin, her legs falling further open in invitation. “Just take it easy on my noonie.”

He drew back with a snort, the sparks on his fingers dying out once more. “Your _what_?!”

“You know…” Daisy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “My secret pocket. My vajayjay. Coochie. Mancrusher. Whatever.”

Lincoln stared at her, frozen for a moment before collapsing into a fit of laughter, his forehead coming to rest against her navel. “You’re ridiculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	6. may & daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic!maydaisy + "are you upset with me?"

“Are you mad at me?”

May froze, cursing under her breath. She hadn’t expected to be followed. “Daisy…”

“You are, aren’t you?” Daisy swallowed past the dread crawling up her throat. She didn’t understand why May was acting like this. “I— I don’t get it, what did I do?”

“Nothing, Daisy.” May slowly turned to face her, keeping her eyes downcast. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

As ashamed as Daisy was of it, her denial had tears stinging her eyes.

The mission to find Fitz was launching in just a few days, and May had been avoiding her for over a week.

She wasn’t stupid, she knew the mission was dangerous and that there was a good chance she might not live to see Earth again. Which was why she really needed to make good with May before leaving—she didn’t want to go while May was angry at her. But there she was, the clock winding down, and May wouldn’t even look her in the eye and tell her what was wrong.

It scared her just as much as it broke her heart.

“Stop lying! You can’t even look at me, May. If I didn’t do anything wrong, why can’t you stand being near me?”

“Because I can’t look at you without seeing him!” May snapped her jaw shut at the stricken look on Daisy’s face. She hadn’t meant to yell, Daisy didn’t deserve that. She deserved the truth. Taking a shaky breath, she met Daisy’s eyes as steadily as she could. “I’m sorry, Daisy. You’re— _You’re_ Coulson’s legacy. And you’re so important to me. All I want is for you to stay here, close to home where I know you’ll be safe. But you’re leaving on this mission, and I just—I’m scared I’m going to lose you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	7. quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quakerider + "it's lonely here without you"

“You’re hot.”

Robbie’s brow furrowed in confusion, the hand he was running up and down Daisy’s side stilling. “Uh… glad you think so?”

Daisy scoffed, rolling her eyes. “No, I mean like _hot,_ hot.” She ran a hand over his chest, making sure she wasn’t imagining it. The skin under her fingertips felt unnaturaly warm. “Your skin feels like it’s boiling.”

“Sorry” Robbie winced. He never thought about that anymore. “It’s the Rider. I can’t help it.”

“Jesus, then take a freaking icebath or something. You’re a damn furnace.” Daisy shoved at him, pushing him away until he was on the other side of the bed. “Please stay over there so I don’t sweat to death.”

Robbie chuckled, making himself comfortable on the opposite side of Daisy’s bed, leaving as much space between them as possible. “Let me get this straight, we’ve had sex twice and you’re only just noticing that I run hot?”

“Dude, everything feels hot during sex.”

“If you say so.” He paused, staring at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling with humor. “It’s lonely here without you.”

Daisy huffed a laugh, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. “You’re _so_ corny. It’s honestly embarrassing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	8. daisy & bobbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic!daisybobbi + "oh, so you're ticklish?"

“Ow! Dude, be gentle!”

“I’m literally trying to push your rib back into place. It’s gonna hurt no matter how gentle I am. Now stop whining.”

Daisy groaned in frustration, balling her hands into fists. “I should’ve just gone to get my bones crunched when I had the chance.”

Bobbi stilled, her fingers still digging into the area where Daisy’s ribs met her spine. “You mean going to the chiropractor?”

“Duh.”

“Well you didn’t and now you’re stuck with me.”

“Yeah. You. Someone with exactly zero medical training. This was a bad idea.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes, shifting to press on a different spot on Daisy’s back, nearly jumping out of her skin when the movement elicited a high-pitched squeal. “Jesus Christ, Daisy.”

Daisy didn’t reply, too caught up in a fit of giggles to muster up a response.

A wide grin appeared on Bobbi’s face as she realized she hadn’t hurt Daisy. This was just too good. “Oh, so you’re ticklish, huh?”

Daisy sobered immediately and shook her head with as much conviction as she could muster. “No.”

“Really?” Bobbi arched a single eyebrow, already reaching for Daisy. “Then you won’t mind if I poke your—”

“Don’t you dare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	9. robbie & gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabe & robbie + "i don't need you anymore"

“Gabe, listen to me. You can’t—” 

Gabe laughed bitterly, cutting him off. “Listen to you? Dime, hermano, why should I do that?” 

“Don’t shut me out like this. Please—” 

“No, Robbie. You don’t get to tell me to listen to you. Not now, not ever again.” Gabe ran a frustrated hand over his face, trying to stamp down his anger. “You left me. For _years_ , Robbie. I had to go live with a stranger in another country. I had to leave _everything_. And it was all because of you. But you know what, I’m better for it. Now I don’t need you anymore.” 

Robbie staggered back, as if he’d just been hit. “I didn’t have a choice in leaving, you know that. I would’ve never left you otherwise.” He grit his teeth, grappling with the overwhelming wave of grief that came with Gabe’s words. Deep down, he knew it wasn’t an excuse. “Gabriel, pérdoname. Por favor.”

Gabe shook his head, his shoulders sagging as he started moving towards the door. “No, Robbie, we’re done. Get over it and leave me alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	10. static quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> static quake + "you'd be a great dad"
> 
> part of  the finley verse, aka the light that guides you home series 

Part of Daisy felt silly coming here, felt silly for standing at the foot of a tombstone bearing Lincoln’s name and feeling emotional about it when he wasn’t even here. There’d been nothing left of him to bury—she supposed he was stardust now, floating throughout the galaxy, his travels infinite and without limit.

Another part of her felt incredibly guilty for bringing her daughter along.

Six week old babies didn’t belong in cemeteries. But then again, most six week old babies didn’t have a dead father… or at least she didn’t think they did.

She’d needed to do this though. Needed the closure, needed to feel like she’d at least made an effort to let Lincoln know that they were okay. And he might not be buried beneath her feet but this was where he’d been memorialized, so that would have to be enough.

But that didn’t mean that standing at the foot of Lincoln’s tombstone holding the daughter he’d never get to meet was easy.

It sucked.

The wind picked up and Finley shifted against her chest, seeking Daisy’s warmth as she chewed on her fist, making grief bubble up in Daisy’s chest. She had to make this quick, before her grief caught up to her completely.

So she cleared her throat of emotion and adjusted her hold on Finley, slowly lowering herself to the ground. “Hey, Lincoln. I—” She swallowed, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry I haven’t come before now. It’s been… it’s been really hard since you—”

Tears fell from her eyes and onto Finley’s blanket as she tried to regain her composure.

She was talking to a piece of _rock_. It shouldn’t be this hard.

“I was pregnant when you died, Lincoln. We had a baby. Her name is Finley and she is so, _so_ unbelievably perfect.” Daisy paused, looking down into Finley’s alert eyes, breath catching as the little girl immediately gave her a crooked smile in response. A smile that was just a toothless version of Lincoln’s. “I wish you were here to see her, to watch her grow up. To be her dad.”

“I wish I’d found out about her before— maybe then you wouldn’t have—” She couldn’t even finish the sentence. She knew the truth. Knowing about Finley would’ve only made Lincoln more likely to make the sacrifice play. “I don’t know if I can do this without you. You— you would’ve been the best dad. But now you’re not here, and I don’t even know how to be a mom. How am I supposed to be her dad too?”

Daisy wiped at her eyes and brought Finley close so she could kiss her nose, taking a deep before standing. It was time they went home before anyone worried. “I’ve _never_ loved anyone like this before, Lincoln. I would do anything for her. I love her so much it’s scary. I wish I could give her the world, but mostly I wish I could give her you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	11. daisy & phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic!phildaisy + "don't leave me"

Phil was used to missions going south at that point. In their line of work, it seemed to happen more often than not. Especially with the kind of work his team did.

So when Daisy got shot during a mission that morning, he wasn’t surprised. Terrified and frozen in horror, yes. But not surprised.

He hated that he didn’t get surprised anymore.

He hated all of it.

Most of all, he hated the pained look that had been on Daisy’s face since she’d regained consciousness a half hour before. It was like the morphine wasn’t even making a dent in her pain. She couldn’t so much as shift without dissolving into anguished whimpers, and he didn’t know how to help her.

So he just let her cling to his hand, biting back winces as her powers rattled his bones in tandem with the shivers that wracked her body.

“Coulson?”

Coulson jumped at the sound of Daisy’s voice, barely mustering a small smile as he met her disoriented gaze. “Yeah?”

Daisy blinked slowly at him as if trying to get her vision to focus. “I don’t feel good.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He paused, brushing back her hair with his free hand. “Do you want me to get Jemma? Maybe she can give you something else for the pain now.”

Daisy made a strangled noise and gripped his hand tighter, a flash of panic crossing her face. “No. Don’t leave me.”

Not for the first time that day, a string tied around Coulson’s heart and pulled tight. He hated seeing Daisy like this, in pain and afraid of being left. He hated the feeling of helplessness that came with it.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He brought her hand up, dropping a kiss to her knuckles. “I won’t ever leave you, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have a minute, please stop by the comments and let me know what you thought! i guarantee it'll make my day <3


	12. daisy & phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic!phildaisy + "is that my shirt?"

“Is that my shirt?”

Daisy startled, her head hitting the top of the fridge with a loud bang and an even louder string of curse words.

Coulson rushed forward, gently gripping her bicep to steady her as she swayed on her feet. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You alright?” 

She nodded as she rubbed the sore spot on her head, and gave him a reassuring smile despite the embarrassed blush crawling up her skin.

She really hadn’t been expecting anyone to be up that late, otherwise she wouldn’t have been out and about in her pajamas–which consisted of one of Coulson’s old academy t-shirts and a very tattered pair of flannel pajama bottoms she’d had since she was sixteen.

It would’ve been embarrassing enough for anyone on her team to catch her wearing one of Coulson’s shirts that she’d stolen, but for him to be the one to see her? Absolutely mortifying. She was so hoping the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Coulson watched her for a second longer, as if making sure she was alright, before his face broke out into a gentle smile. “So… my shirt? I’ve been wondering where all my old academy shirts wandered off to.”

Daisy avoided his eyes, her blush deepening as she picked at the hem of the shirt. “I, uh, may have stolen a few when you–”

When the other him had died.

She felt so childish for taking the shirts now, for always keeping one tucked under her pillow and for wearing them as pajamas more often than not. But at the time all she’d been able to think about as she’d broken into Coulson’s bunk on the Zephyr was how much she wanted, needed, something of his to hold on to. The shirts had been right there, sitting on top of his dresser, and they’d smelled like him. So she’d taken them.

“Hey,” Coulson said gently, sneaking a hand under her chin to get her to look at him. “It’s okay. I don’t mind that you took them. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

She chuckled, blinking rapidly as her eyes began to sting. His touch still threw her a little off kilter after not having him around for so long. Part of her didn’t understand how everything about him could still feel so familiar, so safe. 

“I’m sorry for not giving them back after… you know.” She turned her head away from his hand, looking at the ground. It was still surreal that he was here. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. I was gone and they made you feel better. It’s fine if you don’t want to let them go now.” Coulson reached to take her hand, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled sadly. “Don’t tell her I told you, but May stole a few of them too. I saw them in her drawer the other day.”

Daisy’s eyes darted up to meet his, surprised by the revelation.“So it’s not… weird?”

Coulson shook his head with a kind smile. “It’s not. I missed you too.”

She laughed quietly. “You didn’t even remember me.”

“No, but I still missed you. Deep down I knew I’d had a kid I loved more than anything, and that losing her was the worst thing that happened to me.”

Daisy took a deep breath, trying to keep it together. She could feel herself teetering on the edge of a good cry. “So I can keep the shirts?”

Coulson laughed, sounding close to tears himself, before stepping forward and wrapping her in a warm hug. “Yeah. You can keep all of them. Just don’t ruin my vintage Captain America one, they don’t make those anymore.”


	13. quakerider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quakerider + "can i kiss you right now?"

Robbie didn’t know what had happened on Daisy’s mission.

She’d come home different–defeated and with a look in her eyes he hadn’t seen since the day they’d first met at the junkyard a few years before.

He didn’t know how to help. He and Daisy… it was new. Very new.

This was uncharted territory for them and anything he did might just make it worse.

But he couldn’t just leave her there, sitting on the corner of her bed. Looking lost and distant and pained. So he knelt down in front of her and slowly took her hand, watching her for any sign of discomfort at the contact. “What do you need?”

Daisy blinked, her tearful eyes finding his, and took a shaky breath. “Can you— please help me to the tub?”

“Of course.” He gently pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her and allowing her to lean against him as they made their way to the bathroom.

It was quiet in the bathroom as Robbie helped Daisy undress, carefully prying her bruised limbs out of her bloodied tac suit before helping her gingerly lower herself into the warm water. He couldn’t help the lump in his throat at the bruises blooming on her skin, already covering her back, ribs and arms. There was no way she wasn’t hurting worse than she was letting on.

Robbie shook himself. Daisy’d only asked for help getting to the tub, nothing else. It was time to go no matter how much it pained him to leave her alone.

But as he turned to leave, Daisy’s hand wrapped around his wrist, keeping him in place.

“Stay?”

Robbie swallowed, dropping to sit next to the tub without hesitation. “Always.”

He grabbed the sponge she offered him, remaining silent as he gently scrubbed off the blood and grime marring her skin. Part of him wanted to ask what had happened, but Daisy was the kind of person that only talked when she was ready. And he could tell she wasn’t. She’d let him know when she was.

It wasn’t until he was washing her hair that she spoke again, barely lifting her head from where it was resting against her knees. “Hey, Robbie?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

He sighed, letting his hand run down her back. “You never have to thank me, not for this.”

Daisy eyes filled with tears as she smiled at him, her lips trembling. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

Robbie shook his head. “I’m the lucky one.” He cupped her cheek, letting his thumb trace the bruise there. “Can I kiss you now?”

Daisy nodded and he leaned in, letting their noses touch first, lingering for a moment before kissing her slowly.


	14. mack & daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> platonic!daisymack + "did you do something different with your hair?"

“Did you do something different with your hair?”

Mack snorted, turning to look at Daisy, sarcastic retort dying on the tip of his tongue as he took in the disoriented look on her face.

She wasn’t trying to be funny, she was genuinely asking.

She’d taken a hard blow in the fight, one that was enough to knock her down and keep her down for the rest of it. By the time they’d wrapped things up and had been able to tend to her, she’d been in a lot of pain. 

So now she was high as a kite, courtesy of whatever drug cocktail Jemma had put into her IV.

Which was mostly a big relief. Anything was better than watching Daisy be in pain.

But if she was seeing hair on his very bald head and thinking he’d done something different with it… he was really going to need to have a talk with Jemma about what kind of drugs she was giving her teammates.

Nevertheless, he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Yeah.” He ran a hand over his head, pretending he was running his fingers through long hair. “I got some pink highlights. What do you think?”

Daisy giggled and moved closer to him, lifting a hand to pat his head, running her fingers gently over his skin. “It’s preeetty.”

A deep belly laugh escaped him as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his head, gently holding it in both of his. This definitely the most ridiculous conversation he’d ever had with her. “You think so? I thought the pink might be a little bold.”

She shook her head ardently, even as her eyes began to droop. “Nope, nope, nope. ‘S perfect, very handsome!”

Mack bit his lip to keep from laughing again as her eyes slipped closed. He patted her hand gently. “Thank you, Tremors.”

Daisy hummed, not opening her eyes. “I jus’ say truths.”


End file.
